The present invention relates to a display mount and a method of making a display mount having transparent film pockets formed thereon. This invention is an improvement over the invention in my prior patent application, Ser. No. 145,775, for Display Mount and Method, filed May 2, 1980.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of cardboard which have a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in cutout pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged panel and a tongue connecting one panel to the other to hold the panels in position. The present invention is directed toward a display mount having a transparent pocket so that insertions such as calendar pads or photographs can be viewed through the pocket or to hold most of the leaves of a calendar pad with the top pages on top of the pocket.
Until this invention, the advantages of transparent pockets on the outside of two front panels of a mount with bookbound edges and the method of making it economically has not been available.
This invention includes a transparent material mounted to extend over the hinged area of hinged panels to form at least two pockets which are held in place by the folding of the panels which tightens the transparent material onto display materials to prevent dislodgment and may also form a supporting edge.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706, for a display mount having an aluminum hinge for displaying materials such as calendar pads; and in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,410 and 3,079,751, for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, may prior patents on display and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,582, 3,068,139, and 3,002,720, which include my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues or the like.
The present invention advantageously provides a transparent pocket for the placement of calendar pads, or the like, along with the method of making display mounts with transparent pockets formed thereon which preferably reduces the weight of the display mount by the use of single panels in the forming of the display mounts. The display mounts also provide an attractive appearance, compactness and reduce the costs of producing the mounts, as well as the costs for postage when mailed. Increased strength and stability of the mount results by not using cutout panels for the calendar pad leaves which are retainable inside the pocket without staples. The transparent pocket mounted over a hinged area enables two pockets to be formed at one time and a convenient method of tightening the pocket onto the displayed material to prevent dislodgment of the material from the pocket.